


A New Experience

by Maiika



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: Chi-Chi didn't know what Goku was thinking when he put his mouth down there, but it had distracted her all through breakfast.  Being newly married was confusing - sometimes embarrassing, but also exciting.Eventually, her curiosity was going to have to get the better of her anyway.





	A New Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Gokuist as a gift to accompany her winning smut art in the Gochi Awards 2017. Check out her tumblr to see her art, or search tumblr or twitter for the Gochi Awards. Congratulations to Gokuist!

His lips moved like water gliding over a stone.

Chi-Chi was mesmerized. Even as Goku's mouth worked around another dumpling which filled his cheeks to the extreme, she felt her breath quickening. Her cheeks were burning. She felt the need to fan herself, though she knew the room temperature was mild. This reaction she was having to watching Goku eat was ridiculous. She needed to get a hold of herself.

Goku's eyes turned on her as he chewed. He blinked, his eyes went wide, his throat bobbed with the passage of his food, and then the corners of his lips turned down.

He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. I'm eating too fast again, huh?"

Chi-Chi blinked rapidly. He caught her staring. She couldn't let him know what she was thinking!

"Yes," Chi-Chi snapped. "You're-you're goin' to get a stomach ache eatin' like that! Now slow down!"

She felt her cheeks nearly setting on fire as she watched him. She'd just made things worse for herself. Now he was chewing more slowly and humming as he savored his food, reminding Chi-Chi of the scandalous things he'd done with that mouth the night before.

When his tongue jutted out to lick a stray crumb from his upper lip, Chi-Chi shuddered. She was glad she was sitting down. She combed her fingers through her bangs as she tried to cope with the depraved thoughts entering her mind. This wasn't ladylike at all. What was Goku  _thinking_  when he put his  _mouth_  down there last night? Chi-Chi huffed. She couldn't imagine what Goku would think of her if he knew she was thinking about his tongue between her legs at the breakfast table.

"Are you okay?"

Chi-Chi's eyes snapped to Goku's face. He looked concerned. Of course. She couldn't imagine how it looked, her breathing heavily and sweating just sitting there with her hands in her lap. But she wondered...

If  _he_  could use his mouth, it was possible for  _her_ , too. If it could feel so good for her, it would have to feel good for him, right? She wondered what it would feel like, taste like, to take him in her mouth.

Goku hummed and patted his stomach loudly enough to draw Chi-Chi from her musings again. Fixing his gaze on her, he leaned back in his seat. "That was great!" he said with a smile. "Got anything else for me to eat, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to reply, but the words became stuck in her throat when Goku's moist tongue slid across his lips. When his smile turned sly, Chi-Chi gasped. She knew what he was suggesting. And she was mortified.

Chi-Chi slapped her hands over her face and shook her head side to side. "Goku!"

"What?"

His curiosity sounded genuine. As Chi-Chi peeled her hands from her eyes, she could see that Goku looked confused by her outburst. Maybe he  _wasn't_  implying anything. Maybe this torture of jumping to conclusions was what happened to newly married women when they became scandalized by sex. Chi-Chi's eyes darted towards Goku's lap inconveniently hidden beneath the table at that thought.

Oh, God. She needed to get away from him or she was never going to think clearly.

"You're done eating," Chi-Chi growled as she raised a rigid finger toward the hall. "Now go take a bath! You stink!"

Goku frowned and sniffed his shirt. Then he shrugged. "Not any worse than you do."

" _What_?"

"I reek of  _you_ , Chi-Chi," Goku said with a smirk. "You remember why, don'cha?"

Chi-Chi worked her jaw, sputtering an unintelligible sentence. She wanted to scold Goku, but she had no room to argue. She didn't have his powerful nose, but even  _she_  could smell the heady sex lingering on her skin now that the odors were dying off from the meal they'd just consumed. And there was no way she could deny the thoughts that had been racing through her mind since she awoke.

Goku reclined and raised his arms in a broad stretch. "Why don't we take a bath together?"

Chi-Chi blinked and pressed a hand to her mouth. "Wh-what?"

Goku lowered his arms and blinked. "Are we not allowed to? I thought married people could do whatever they want, as long as it was with  _each other_.  _You_  said-"

"I know what I said," Chi-Chi said through clenched teeth.  _But I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that just yet…_

After a moment of blank staring, Goku pursed his lips. "So you wanna?"

Unable to meet Goku's gaze, Chi-Chi nodded. She'd used communal baths before – with women. But Goku was right. He was her husband and they were alone up here on this mountain, both in need of a bath. She had no reason to say no. At least she knew she couldn't fixate on any perverse thoughts about Goku's mouth when they were in the  _water_.

"Good," he said with a smile. "I'll get the water heated."

The moment Goku pushed out his chair and it screeched across the wood floor, something snapped in Chi-Chi. He was leaving. Her opportunity to satisfy her curiosity was leaving. As he moved around the table intent on passing Chi-Chi to get to the door, Goku's musky scent wafted toward her. Chi-Chi jumped to her feet, causing Goku to leap back with his eyes bulging at her sudden action.

"Ch-Chi-Chi," Goku said, raising his hands. "Wha-?"

"Sit!"

Goku's brows knit tightly together. "Sit?"

"Sit down," Chi-Chi demanded as she edged forward.

Goku immediately complied with the nearest furnishing to quickly respond to Chi-Chi's demand. He sat in the wooden chair neither of them had occupied while eating, his legs spread slightly apart, his boxers barely covering his thighs as he sat upright and raised his chin. Chi-Chi smirked and pulled on her bun to let her hair down. Having him like this, she felt powerful. She could do this.

"Now," she said, lowering to kneel before him as she met his gaze. "Just relax."

"Chi-"

Goku cut himself off, wiggling as Chi-Chi thrust her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, which only aided her efforts to yank them off while he was taken by surprise. When Chi-Chi released Goku's boxers, allowing them to slide down his calves and pool on the floor around his feet, she gulped. Maybe she was still a little nervous about what she was doing. But it was too late to change her mind now.

Chi-Chi raised her gaze to see the tip of Goku's penis straight in front of her. It was  _right_  in front of her. She expected to see it flaccid – she hadn't even done anything to him yet. But as she looked up into Goku's eyes, she could see behind the nervous excitement, a wanton anticipation. If he was excited just because of her bossing him around, he was  _really_  going to like what she was going to do next. Goku's lips parted as Chi-Chi took a preparatory breath.

Goku lifted his hand, hovering it over Chi-Chi's head without touching her. "Chi-Chi, what are y-"

Chi-Chi dove forward, engulfing Goku's penis in her mouth in one fluid motion. She felt it press against the back of her throat, but held there, in spite of the instinct to draw back. Now, she didn't know what to do. She moved her tongue around the soft skin experimentally. Goku's answering moan and fingers threading through her hair told her she must be doing  _something_  right.

"Do that again," Goku breathed.

Chi-Chi rolled her tongue around, receiving an answering thrust from Goku. This time, she gagged and pulled back. She licked the spit from her lips before baring her teeth at Goku. "What do you think you're doing?"

"S-sorry," Goku panted, even as his eyes glazed over and his hand absently beckoned her forward. "I won't do it again."

Chi-Chi lowered her gaze to the ground and rubbed the back of her neck. "Why-why did you do it? Does it feel good?"

"Yeah," Goku said, nodding vigorously, before a frown crossed his face. "You're going to do it again, right?"

Chi-Chi licked her lips and shot Goku a hesitant smile. "Only if you want me to."

Goku darted to the edge of the seat, pressing his penis to Chi-Chi's lips. His strong fingers crept around the back of her neck. Chi-Chi prepared to ask again, but the second she parted her lips, Goku filled her mouth with his warm, hardened girth. Chi-Chi yelped at the quickness of his movements, but to her relief, Goku relaxed with a sigh once he was fully sheathed inside her again.

This was more like traditional sex than she thought, Chi-Chi realized. Maybe this wasn't as pure as what married people were  _supposed_  to be doing, but it definitely simulated the same thing. It was no wonder Goku wanted it so much. As Chi-Chi rested her palms on Goku's thighs, Goku tilted his pelvis and moaned. His fingers at the back of her neck threaded through her hair, urging her to continue in a way that let Chi-Chi know he wouldn't hurt her this time.

Chi-Chi sucked her cheeks in before sliding her lips forward to completely engulf his penis again. She could feel Goku trembling beneath her fingers. When she sucked again and then swirled her tongue around the tip, Goku folded into her, his trembling intensifying. She sought Goku's gaze, wondering if she was doing it right, but found his eyes clenched shut as his fingers tugged gently on her hair, urging for more. Chi-Chi decided to keep doing that. It only took a couple more strokes of her tongue before she heard Goku's first blissful cry.

"Ohh, Chi-Chi," Goku said as he worked his fingers through her hair more vigorously. "I'm goin' to-"

He broke off with a strangled cry as his whole body tensed around Chi-Chi. When warm, salty liquid filled her mouth, Chi-Chi's eyes went wide. Goku was pulsating against her, rocking sporadically as his body experienced the same waves of sensation he'd experienced tangled in her limbs a few times now already. But this was different. When Chi-Chi pulled back, she licked her lips and met Goku's gaze with deep breaths. Her heart was racing just imagining how he would react.

"Wow," Goku breathed before he even opened his eyes. When he looked at her with wide eyes, Chi-Chi smiled. He was glowing with euphoria. Even if what she just did was a little dirty, she made her husband happy.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Goku."

Goku dove forward. Before she knew it, Chi-Chi was being carried. She didn't realize it until they were halfway across the house, almost entering the bedroom. She blinked as her gaze darted all around, trying to catch up with Goku's unexpected action.

"Goku! Goku, what are you doing?"

"Mm," Goku hummed before tossing Chi-Chi through the air to land softly on the unmade bed. "Your turn."

"Wha-?" Chi-Chi gaped as her husband peeled his shirt over his head to render himself completely naked. When he started to reach for her, she held up her hand. "Wait. Wait! What do you mean, 'your turn'?"

Goku's eager smile dropped into a sudden pout. "What's the problem? You liked it last night."

He didn't know what he was saying. She  _didn't_  like it. She couldn't have. Or at least, she didn't  _know_  she did last night when he took her by surprise. Chi-Chi stared in fascination at Goku's knowing smile. Somehow, he knew better than she did that she would like that. Even when  _she_  wasn't sure, he could tell.

"Here," Goku said, slipping his fingers beneath the hem of Chi-Chi's nightdress, gliding the soft cotton up her thighs. "Let me show you again."

Not knowing  _why_  she was doing it, yet trusting Goku to take the lead, Chi-Chi shifted to allow her nightdress to slide over her head. With her bare breasts and  _everything_  exposed, Chi-Chi carded her fingers through her hair, pulling it free of her face as it was already clinging to the dewy perspiration building on her heated skin. The sheets stuck to her legs and backside as she shifted again, finding a comfortable position to relax.

As Chi-Chi settled back into the sheets, Goku followed and hovered over her. For a moment, Chi-Chi held her breath, anticipating penetration. His lips lowered to cover hers. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly into the gentle kiss. When it ended, Goku's lips glided over her neck and trailed clumsy kisses lower and lower. He reached the hollow between her breasts, which were warmed and caressed by the gentle squeeze of Goku's adept fingers before his lips traveled to meet them. When he took her nipple in his mouth, Chi-Chi panted at the sensation running through her and reaching her toes like a shockwave. Goku was tormenting her with this slowness. This wasn't like Goku at all. Usually, he was quick to get what he wanted. But he was taking his time - to pleasure  _her_.

Chi-Chi swallowed down the dryness in her throat before tossing her head back and sighing as Goku teased her neglected nipple with his thumb. When he peeled his lips from her breast, his hand grazed her abdomen like a trail of fire leading to the apex of her thighs. Instinctively, Chi-Chi spread her legs wider, though she didn't have to. Goku was already placing his hands on her inner thighs to pry them apart.

"Goku..."

It was her plea. She didn't know what she was asking for, exactly. She wanted him to be gentle. To stop making her wait. To not take for granted this vulnerability and trust she was placing in him. She could never expose herself like this to anyone else. When his eyes met hers, though she hadn't expressed herself clearly, Chi-Chi felt confident that he knew what she wanted. She trusted her husband.

When Goku's head bobbed forward and a gentle sliver of moisture traveled between her folds, Chi-Chi gasped. Goku's warm tongue down there felt better than she remembered it last night. When his tongue stroked her again, Chi-Chi writhed, tangling herself in the damp sheets.

Goku's lips enveloped the sensitive nub above her folds, making Chi-Chi want to cry out. She was through the roof with sensation, but kept herself quiet by pressing her lips together and whimpering. Goku sucked harder. It was too much.

"Wait, wait," Chi-Chi said between desperate swallows for air. "Not so hard."

Goku pulled away, licking his lips. "I want to  _hear_  you, Chi-Chi."

"Wh-what?"

"Let me hear you feelin' good." Goku pressed his lips to her folds again, and Chi-Chi let out a staggered breath as her inner thighs trembled against his fingers.

When Goku slid his arms under her legs and around to pin them in place, Chi-Chi braced for what was to come next. She knew he was going to make sure she cried out one way or another. It wasn't going to pay to be stubborn.

"Ah-" Chi-Chi slid her hands up her slick skin, leading them to caress her own smooth, supple breasts. Goku's tongue connected again with her nub, drawing from her another sigh.

As Goku hummed in approval, the vibration from his lips caused Chi-Chi to squirm even more. She ran her hands over her chest and shoulders, pushing her hair back desperately as her entire body burned like the room was set in Mt. Frypan. When Goku's tongue protruded to dive between her moist folds, Chi-Chi eagerly thrust forward for more of that delightful pressure.

In response, Goku dug his fingers into her flesh and swirled his tongue all around, building the pressure, moisture, and suction until Chi-Chi could no longer contain herself. She tugged her hair back and clenched her eyes shut as she cried out loudly enough to doubtlessly please Goku's ears. As tremors wracked her body, Chi-Chi writhed through the waves of pleasure. Her body tingled as Goku slid over her and pecked his lips lightly against hers with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Now you remember how much you like it?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi huffed and shot Goku a sidelong glare as he settled beside her. "You still need a bath."

Goku grinned. "I still want you to come with me."

Closing her eyes, Chi-Chi let a smile spread across her face. "All right. Heat up the water. I'll be right there."

As the mattress shifted with Goku's movements, Chi-Chi lay very still, enjoying the afterglow of the adrenaline rush she'd just felt. A nice long bath was exactly what Chi-Chi needed. At least she knew her and Goku both were able to enjoy this new experience.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/L4L07JE7)   
> 


End file.
